Talk:Vs battles/@comment-37448769-20190505190913
Mordor vs Skaven Under Empire Instead of fighting humanity, the forces of Mordor rally like they did in Return of the King to lay siege to Minas Tirith. Mordor has already wiped most of the other human forces as has rallied the Isengard, Dol Guldur, and Mount Gundabad forces. ( yes the hobbit forces and those types of orcs, ogres, trolls, etc are being fielded ). They rally their forces on the other of the swap before pushing into Gondor to wipe out the last human kingdom that is a threat to Mordor. However, while Mordor finished off all the other little human kingdoms. A portal had opened and transported the entire skavenblight military into Gondor. They wiped the humans easily caught off guard and began to make it a huge settlement. All clans in the warhammer now race to this new portal to claim more land for themselves. However, the great horned rat declares this world to be taken over in his name and appoints Thanquol and his voice ( End Times basically for the skaven ). With that said all clans have united to take over the world. The great horned rat also says that this land called mordor, has so much warpstone that they will all be swimming in it. This means all skaven leaders are forced to work together like they did in the end times to over throw Mordor. Lastly, after achieving the one true ring Sauron has taken his physical form once more and leads his forces along with his various generals of all armies including Azog. Now that the tables are set both sides square up and begin launching plans of attack against one another. Due to Skaven intel they have an idea whom they are fighting, while Sauron doesn't as he has yet to invade the land. Who wins? Map down below, Mordor Empire ( numbers have increased 3x's that of the movie's numbers given to us as the starting force ) Skaven Under Empire Rules *Mordor wins by taking ahold of Minas Tirith of course assuming that the Skaven own no other major foothold. *Skaven win by capturing Mordor's territories and defeating the orcs and their master once and for all. *Horned Rat is not allowed to be in the fight for obvious reasons, and this is only physical form Sauron; no entity god person thing. *Couple of days worth of prep as they both rally and approach one another *No BFR. *All lore allowed for both sides! *No outside interference. Again environment is Lord of the rings world. -- The Skaven should win without too much trouble tbh. The increased numbers for Mordor help but honestly Skaven have plenty of their own fodder as well as vastly superior technology. Things like Ratling Guns would tear most of Mordor's troops apart, even the trolls. Sauron is a beast but him fighting means that he runs the risk of losing the Ring again, so it's actually best if he stays back for the most part. And even then the Skaven have ways of dealing with him. The Nazgul however are an advantage for Mordor and they'd definitely do some damage since they cause terror but they can't turn it on their own. Mumakil are also really useful here, although they would have to be used wisely to avoid being taken out by things like Warp-Lightning Cannons. Honestly while I think the Skaven still win Clan Skryre in general should probably be restricted. Mordor really can't answer all their tech. If they aren't involved then Mordor might not win but the Skaven will work for it a bit.